Of Kinks and Plush Bunnies
by MineLovelyBones
Summary: Dean finds something about our dearest angel and then Gabriel takes matters into his own hands.


Dean could always feel this tension between him and Castiel. It was awkward, above anything else. When Cas first appeared, Dean thought it was because of his Grace, that Cas' powers were causing some weird ass air fluctuations and that it was probably why he felt really weird around the angel. He did almost have a few heart attacks when Castiel would suddenly zap in front or behind him, invading his personal space completely so they had a talk. Yet, that awkward tension was still there. Later Dean realized that it wasn't Castiel's angel mojo when his powers were suppressed by heaven, and found out something that he never really wanted, or needed to know.

They were on a case Sam had chosen and Dean didn't complain since he wanted to gank something. There has been a lot of 'mysterious' murders in the small town of Spencer. Based on what the brothers found out, the ghost of a local hero's daughter had a tendency to appear in women's public bathrooms and burn people's faces with steam. It was rather easy to find her corpse since her father was famous but the damn thing didn't burn. Instead it became angrier than ever and the count of pretty faces in the town started decreasing even faster. Finally, while searching through a sewer that went under the public bath they found an amulet which the ghost was attached to. Problem was, they couldn't burn it in the sewer so they brought it back up. Unfortunately the ghost was waiting for them and knocked the wind out of Dean, who was holding the amulet, and flew into the stone wall of the big bath. Sam swung an iron crowbar at the ghost and it dissolved for a moment before appearing behind him and pushing him down on the floor. Sam knocked his head hard onto the floor and his eyes rolled back, as he lost consciousness. Dean hissed and tried to free himself from the grip of the bitch of a ghost that just had knocked Sam out but it didn't work. She turned to him and he hissed. "Cas, I need you to zap here right about now!"

And out of nowhere, like always, Castiel appeared with a light sound of fluttering wings. "Dean." He gave him a stern look. "Dean my powers are getting weaker with you calling me every singl-"

But before he could finish he was pushed into the wall by the ghost whose attention was now focused on him, unintentionally releasing Dean. He ran to the amulet and set it down where seemed the driest place in the steaming hot bath and poured some accelerator on. He saw Castiel evading the ghost, not having anything to defend himself with. He was doing random swirls before reaching the slippery edge of a bath filled with now bubbling water. The ghost laughed darkly and Dean realized that she was going to boil Castiel alive. He hissed and threw a lit match on the amulet which caught on fire. The ghost screamed as it too was lit on fire before disappearing completely. The small gust of wind and heat caused by the ghost's destruction sent Castiel slipping and Dean, wide eyed, ran over to him. Not knowing where to pull, he just grabbed Castiel's coat with one and a handful of his hair in the other before pulling him up harshly. Castiel stumbled back to safe ground and they felt the heat suddenly going down. An acrid scent filled their nostrils but Castiel could only focus on one thing. Dean's hand was still in his hair tugging, sending shivers down his spine and he didn't like that. At all. Dean moved his hand through his dark locks and Castiel let out a deep groan. Dean's head snapped down at Castiel in shock. Did he just...groan? Dean watched as Castiel lifted his head up catching his gaze and Dean watched those parted plump lips, pant shallow breaths, eyes glaring daggers at him as his chest heaved up and down. "Dean," he groaned again and Dean quickly removes his hand. Castiel sighs and relaxes. He tests it again, he needs to be sure that a fucking angel of the lord has a fucking kink so his hand dips in those short dark locks yet again and pulls slightly. Castiel's breathing shudders as he tensed again. "Dean, stop," Castiel moaned, looking at Dean with those fierce blue eyes. Dean smirked. "Sure you kinky bastard." He laughed before pulling away and walking to passed out Sam. He squatted down and slapped the other. "Come on sleeping beauty we haven't got all day."

Sam groaned in pain frowning. He opened his eyes and saw Dean smirking. "What?"

"Nothing. Get up," he ordered offering a hand and Sam gladly took it and got up on his feet.

The ride back to Bobby's was quiet. Sam decided to read some book he found in a pile, while Bobby was reading some Japanese novel or something, saying it was research. Dean had rolled his eyes at the snobs and settled on watching re-runs of Dr. Sexy. Castiel had disappeared somewhere and it took Dean a lot of mental strength to not burst out laughing. An angel of the Lord had a kink...well that was new.

"But Dean," Sam protested as they sat in a diner waiting for their order to arrive "We can't just go to fucking New York! You and I both have rap sheets, and frankly, yours is even thicker than mine. Even if you were proclaimed dead...twice."

Dean was sitting in front of Sam with Castiel on his right.

"Aww Sammy come on~" Dean pouted. It was the only thing he knew to do, since his puppy-eyes look was more disgusting than it was cute. Sam and Castiel were more cut out for it.

A waitress in an ugly yellow dress and white apron came bearing their food and after she left they continued their bickering. Castiel sat there quiet until his food arrived and then started eating. He was again ignored like a little kid while his parents fought though he didn't mind. Sam turned to him suddenly. "Cas please tell him that it's a suicide mission!"

"It's a suicide mission," he intoned as he looked at Dean seriously "...What is?"

Sam rolled his eyes, burying his face in his hands in frustration and Dean laughed. Then he noticed small breadcrumbs in Castiel's fringe and he smiled his hand going towards the dark mop of hair. "How did that get there," he thought out loud ruffling the hair, whilst pulling it slightly. Castiel's breath hitched and he suddenly felt hot. He glared up at Dean, licking his suddenly dry lips. "What? You had something in your hair." Dean fought back a smirk.

Sam furrowed his brows looking at the strange scene. Dean shook his head and removed his hand. Just might tease him a bit.

Dean rolled in his sleep. He was dreaming of getting laid. Yep. Even in his dreams. The girl was so hot though. Her skin was porcelain white and she had a beautiful sexy smile, and her eyes were blue yet she was a brunette. The lips were full and pink and Dean wanted nothing but to taste them. Her eyes though. They reminded him of someone. Castiel suddenly went through his mind and the girl was gone, leaving a naked Castiel under Dean. Dean screamed and sprang up in his bed. He was sweating heavily, clutching the sheets. His mind was a mess. Oh my god I just dreamt of Castiel, holly shit! Sure it happened before but that's when Castiel was intentionally doing it with his powers so he could talk to him. This on the other hand was something completely else. "Dean? Are you alright," came that deep, sultry voice and Dean shivered. "Yes," he gulped. "Peachy."

"Sam, please tell me it isn't what I think it is." Dean spoke standing next to his brother who was squatting down and looking at the small dead animal.

"Yep," Sam said, voice drenched in disgust.

"Dude come on! Poor fucking rabbits, why do witches always have to be so violent?!"

"Better question is why they can't do it neatly, without blood splattering everywhere and intestines falling out," Sam corrected, standing up.

They have taken a case when a soccer mom was murdered in her own home, the coroner finding a bunch of friggin' frogs in her stomach when he opened her up for examination. And what twisted creature could have done it but a witch. After searching the victim's house they had found a hex bag which was perfectly prepared, which led them to conclusion that they were doing with an experienced witch.

Dean sighed "I just hope that there isn't a demon or two aren't involved."

But their life decided to accept the challenge so the brothers ended up being almost killed by a demon who had secretly planted a hex bag in Dean's pocket, before they could kill it, which led to Dean passing out when they arrived back in motel.

Sam thought of calling out to Castiel but seeing how Dean's life wasn't threatened he decided to leave it be.

Dean found himself dreaming again. At first he was in a white endless space before a door formed in front of him. He walked through them and found himself in a bright pink room with girly wallpaper, big fluffy pillows everywhere with human sized doll rabbits and lollipops everywhere. Not to mention a sticky sweet smell all around him making his head a bit fuzzy. He wasn't a big fan of sweets if it wasn't a pie. Pie is fucking awesome. Then an overly familiar figure popped in front of him. "Gabriel," he hissed. "Well hello Deano it's been a while." Gabriel smiled playfully.

"Dude are you a fucking Lolita or something?" Dean snorted looked at flounces that decorated almost every surface of the room.

"Well at least I'm expressing the girl inside of myself unlike you," Gabriel teased.

Dean clenched his jaw, wanting to beat the guy to the pulp. "Why are you really here? Going through all of the trouble to get us here with the fake witch and demons only to come out of the closet doesn't really sound like you."

Gabriel smirked. "True enough. It's about you and Castiel."

"What about me and Castiel?" Dean frowned. He didn't like where this was going.

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Oh my god dude, everybody sees it! You've obviously been fucking, duh."

Dean choked on his own spit. He went into a coughing fit before glaring at Gabriel. "Why the fuck would you think that?! Dude come on. We haven't even hugged once, let alone fucked!"

"Are you sure about that," Gabriel asked.

Dean thought for a second. They have actually hugged once but that was accidentally when Cas had fainted.

"Why the fuck do you even care about whatever's going or not going on with me and Castiel?" Dean shook his head.

"Dean you don't know what's going on upstairs. It's like watching a damn soap opera, with all that sexual tension going on between you two and emo Sam and shit. Whenever anyone has time they watch if you two would jump each other's bones and then the hair incident, that was making everyone fucking squeal with excitement. I mean how long did it take you to get it?! And then the teasing...you're so bad."

An unusual blush appeared on Dean's face. His mouth opened and closed but he really didn't know what to say. Angels of the Lord were watching his every move. At least they didn't know about the dream, right?...Right?!

"Oh and not to mention the dream-" Gabriel stopped and watched Dean's reaction. The goddamm man was blushing. He'd made Dean fucking Winchester blush!

"Y-you know about the dream?!" Dean stuttered.

"Well only I knew since I made it but now that you said it...probably the whole heaven..." Gabriel bit back his laughter.

Dean covered his mouth looking at the ground. He tried to calm down, to breathe properly, "You know I thought that my eyes were fucking with me when I saw Sammy push you against the wall that night..." Dean said venomously. He wasn't going to let the fucker toy with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then you surely don't know that I filmed the whole thing." Dean was testing his luck.

Gabriel's smile fell "You did not."

"Of course I didn't, I mean it didn't happen right? That's why I stashed it away with every fucking angel proofing mechanism I could think of."

Gabriel bit his lip "You'll regret doing that."

"Are you sure you want to test me? I've done worse things than leaking angel porn on the Internet."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean found himself lying in his motel bed. Well at least he knew that Sammy was fucking an angel. Wait no an archangel. He groaned and pushed himself up only to find Castiel sitting in a chair next to him, staring at him with piercing gaze, his face only a few inches away.

"Holy shit Cas!" Dean yelled startled.

"Dean," Castiel said simply, just staring at him.

"Yeah Cas," Dean answered.

"I can smell a sweet fragrance coming from you," he said.

"Oh hell no!" Dean smelled his arm and truly he smelled like strawberry. Fucking strawberry! "Gabriel just visited me in a dream and had a full room of fucking lollipops and shit," he groaned, massaging his tired face.

"Then that's probably why my host has a sudden strange craving for sweets," Castiel said tensing up a bit.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked looking around.

"He went out , Dean..." Castiel shifted in his seat, panting.

"Where out? Cas what are you doing?!" Dean yelped as Castiel decided to get up and take his trench coat off before sitting down on the bed.

"It's hot," he said, loosening his tie.

"Dude since when are you hot. You were in that thing the whole summer and didn't even break a sweat!"

"I suppose that Gabriel is doing this." Castiel cleared his throat. He tried to ignore the sweet scent coming from Dean but it was hard focusing on that when he felt so hot and bothered. He was hot in his pants and didn't know what to do. He looked at Dean who was gawking at him "Dean, I feel rather uncomfortable," he said helplessly. "Dude...Gab slipped you some aphrodisiac." Dean laughed. Then he was shoved into the wooden headboard and groaned in pain. "The fuck Cas?!" he hissed. Castiel straddled his hips and fisted his shirt. "This is not a laughing matter," he hissed.

"O-okay relax Cas jeez..." Dean swallowed, feeling Castiel's butt rub against his crotch. He looked up at those bright blue eyes blurred with arousal. His lips were parted as he breathed shallowly. His pink tongue darted out to wet them before he swallowed. A shuddering breath left his lips gushing over Dean's open mouth. Castiel shifted again and Dean groaned biting his lip "Don't move." His lips were so damn close. He just wanted to kiss and suck and bit on them and it was driving him insane.

"Dean?" Castiel called out to him and that was it. Dean's hand went behind Castiel's head, holding it still before he smashed their lips together. Castiel gasped, caught off guard. Dean's soft lips massaged his own before he felt a tongue slide against his teeth. "Open up," Dean ordered and Castiel obeyed. He felt Dean's hot tongue explore his mouth. He groaned at the unusual feeling. Dean pulled away, panting. Castiel's hands were death gripping Dean's shirt and Dean chuckled. "You nervous, angel boy," he teased, before pulling his hair slightly. "Ah!" Castiel let a moan slip out, his face going beet read.

Dead smirked and Castiel, wanting to erase that smirk, leaned in for another kiss. It wasn't sensual, it was all teeth and tongue both neither cared. Their tongues battled, Dean's expertly winning. Dean tugged Castiel's hair once more before his hands slid to Castiel's shirt, unbuttoning it. His fingers traced down the lean body before he bit Cas' lip, pulling away. He gripped Castiel's hands, releasing his shirt so he could remove it before he flipped their positions, Cas laying on his back now, with Dean hovering over him. Suddenly everything went pink and Dean realized that they were in the room where he had just talked to Gabriel. He heard beat of the bass before the infamous Moves Like Jagger start playing. Dean laughed. "Crazy bastard."

"Dean," Castiel said in a questioning tone and Dean turned his head back, focusing on his little angel. Castiel looked much smaller without that trench coat. Dean smirked before clashing their lips in another hot make out session, trailing his hands down to Castiel's pants, unbuckling the belt and pulling the zipper down. He felt Castiel's hand on his abs before going to the hem of the shirt, his hands trembling. Dean groaned, pulling away and taking off the shirt before tugging Cas' pants down and throwing them on the floor so he was left only in his boxers. Dean licked his lips before licking a trail from Castiel's neck to his collar bones, biting down hard causing a loud moan before sucking on the spot. "A-ah.."Cas jerked when he felt Dean circle his nipple with a finger before twisting it ever so slightly. The next thing he knew, Dean's tongue lapped over the sensitive nub sucking and nibbling on it. "D-dean," Castiel breathed.

Dean licked down the slender stomach, following his happy trail to a much more private area. He smirked at the outline of Castiel's painfully hard erection and teased him by running his finger up and down the clothed length. He sucked through the fabric on one spot and Castiel mewled. He fucking mewled! "D-dean please," he groaned. "Do something."

"What do you want me to do, hmm?" Dean smirked. He watched as Castiel's face went red and he covered it with his hands. It was amusing watching a really straight forward person battle with words and their pride. Dean moved his fingers over the length. "A-ah...d-dean..." Dean went up to Castiel's face and slapped away his hands from his face. Dean tugged him by his chin and licked his open lips. "Say it," he cooed. "Let everyone hear how lewd you can get when with me." Castiel gulped loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing up then down. His hands went around Dean's neck pulling him down and he whispered in his ear. "I want you to suck me off and then," he shivered "I want you to fuck me hard. I want to feel you deep inside me, pounding into me like there's no tomorrow."

"And all you had to do was ask," Dean smirked, before kissing him and going back down between his legs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the boxers before pulling them down. Castiel shivered and then he felt hot breath gush over his member and he jerked up. Dean clicked his tongue and pushed his hips down, holding him down. He licked a trail of saliva from the base to the tip before suckling around it. "Dean!" Castiel was practically begging. And just then Dean engulfed his whole member in his hot mouth sucking up hard, whilst holding the base with his hand. A loud moan was ripped from Castiel's lungs, a string of profanities following it. Dean chuckled, sending vibrations up Castiel's shaft making him arch his back. Dean bobbed his head up and down in the same rhythm as his hand and he felt Castiel's member twitch in his mouth, as his tongue licked the underside. 'Already?' he thought holding the base tightly. He looked up and saw Castiel clenching the sheets, his head thrown back. His lips parted from the member with a 'pop' and then he muttered "Some lube would be really good, looking at the ceiling." A small bottle of lube found its way in Dean's free hand and Dean smiled. Fucking angels eyy? He flicked the tip open and poured a generous amount on Castiel before he coated his fingers in it. Castiel's breathing almost stopped when he felt a cold, wet finger slide against his entrance. He immediately looked down at Dean who gave him a smirk. He helplessly stared at those mischievous green eyes before he felt a sting. "That ahh hurts..:" he groaned fisting Dean's hair. "It'll go away soon." 'I hope' Dean though continuing to move his two fingers in Castiel's hole, scissoring him. He added the third finger before starting to pump his member again in the same rhythm. "Ahh," Castiel moaned, tugging hard on Dean's hair. "You know you're the one with the kink right?" Dean couldn't help but tease. "S-shut up a-aah!" Castiel's voice went an octave higher, his back arching, eyes rolling back and Dean knew he hit his pleasure spot. He pulled his fingers out, Castiel groaning protests, before turning him onto his stomach and pulling back so he was on his knees. Castiel took the hint and propped himself up on his hands while Dean got rid of the last pieces of clothing on him and put some lube on his aching member. He spread Cas' ass cheeks, leaning down and saying "Count to three out loud," before positioning himself. "One" Castiel breathed "Twoo-ahh D-dean nnghaa." Dean pushed all the way in with one quick thrust. "Sorry," he cooed. "The sooner I did it the better."

Castiel nodded blinking away the tears that slid down his face. It hurt like hell. Literally. "M-move!" he choked out and Dean began to move slowly getting Castiel used to the new sensation. Dean groaned at the overwhelming tightness and quickened his pace a bit. He tried to find the spot that would make Castiel go wild. He changed his angle, thrusting in deeper and Castiel yelped. "F-fuck ahh Dean!" Dean smirked and pulled all the way out before plunging back hard in the same angle. "Haah!" Another moan melted off of Castiel's lips, before he cursed low. Dean began to slam into him hard and fast, leaning down to bite on Castiel's shoulder as he did. Castiel felt his prostate being continuously abused. Once, twice, three times and he was gone. His eyes rolled back, his hands giving out as they gripped the sheets for dear life. He felt his hair being pulled as he was pulled back, his back meeting Dean's chest, his cock buried even deeper into him than before. "Aahh...D-deahhnn!" Castiel felt like he was about to explode, he could see dots. Dean tugged on his hair hard, burying his cock in that tight ass, his other hand tending to Castiel's. He wasn't going to last much longer and he knew Castiel was too at his limit. He groaned "Come for me Cas, " Castiel's back arched one more time before he came. His whole body trembled from the orgasm. He could feel warm liquid fill his hole and he gave another strangled moan before falling back on the bed. Dean carefully pulled out before lying down beside him. They both panted, coming down from their high, savoring the aftermath of the orgasm. Dean turned to Castiel giving him a tired smile. Castiel blushed even after everything they did. "Now I know why humans' lifespans are so short," he panted and Dean chuckled. "You had to pop your cherry at some point."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand what you're implying."

Dean shook his head and noticed they were back in the motel. Castiel was getting up but Dean pulled him back down and threw a cover over them. "Dean we need to get up!"

"No, we need to sleep and Sam won't be back for a while...RIGHT?!" he yelled. A large bunny fell on his stomach with a ribbon around his neck saying "You Only Live Once". Dean chuckled and took the bunny snuggling, in it with Castiel before closing his eyes, tiredness getting the better of him.


End file.
